Saving the Jerk That Dumped Me
by rscoil
Summary: Erik and Christine break up, but meet again on Halloween.


"Christine, I just don't think I can do this." Erik's voice was soft and quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"You push me all the time, to go out and 'experience life', as you say. I simply cannot do so."

"You could if you tried! You've been out with me a dozen times now. It's not so bad, right?"

He shook his head. "It is exactly as bad as I imagined, probably worse. People stare, Christine."

"So? Let them stare. They're the ones in the wrong."

"It's not about who has the moral high ground. It's about me, and how that staring feels. I hate feeling like a freak. I hate that the sight of me makes people clutch their purses a little tighter or pull their children away from me."

"You'll get used to ignoring them. Just give it time."

"That's just it, Christine. I don't _want _to give it time. I don't want to be out there at all. I don't care what any of those people think, but I am happier here, away from prying eyes."

"So what? You expect me to give up my social life for you? You want me to be a recluse?"

"Of course not. That would be grossly unfair to you and it's certainly not a reasonable request."

"Then you're going to get over yourself and come out with me?"

He groaned. "You're putting words in my mouth. Have you ever considered that _your _request is unreasonable from where I stand? I would not demand that you stay here with me, but you demand that I go out with you! Tell me, Christine. How is that fair?"

"You can't hole up here for the rest of your life. I'm trying to get you to do what's good for you."

"Is it really what's good for me? Or is it just what _you_ think is good for me? Because I've just spelled out exactly how this is making me feel and you're brushing it all aside."

"So, you're supposed to be the genius. What's your way out of this?"

"I think it's best that you go out and don't come back." He sank back onto the sofa, utterly deflated.

"Oh."

* * *

Six months later, Christine was determined to enjoy the Halloween party. Raoul loved Halloween and he was dragging her to his favorite bar. She was one of a large group of friends, but he'd insisted that it wouldn't be the same without her.

So, she'd let Meg paint her face with zombie makeup and found it didn't take much acting to play the part.

She and Meg stood near the crowded bar, trying to stay out of the way.

"Did you hear," Meg was saying, "that Carlotta broke up with Ben again? She ended it over him texting his brother's friend for her birthday. Never mind that she cheated on him with three other guys! Anyhow, I'm sure she's on the prowl tonight. I pity whatever poor sap she sinks her claws into next."

Christine watched the ridiculous antennae of Carlotta's ladybug costume bob as she laughed at whatever the man talking to her was saying.

The man was tall and lean, draped in scarlet fabric from head to toe. A molded skull mask covered his face and Christine caught the flash of familiar iridescent yellow eyes. Her heart sank.

She started toward them. "Christine, what are you doing?" Meg asked from behind her.

"Saving the jerk that dumped me," Christine muttered as she made her way through the crowd.

She heard his laugh, as warm and rich as she remembered it. How she missed that laugh.

"Hi guys!" Her voice was bright and cheery. "How about this music?"

Carlotta looked annoyed as Erik turned to her.

"I was just about to grab a drink. Anyone want to come with me?"

"No, we're fine." Carlotta said coldly.

Christine looked to Erik, silently pleading with him to read that she wanted him to follow her.

"Actually, I could use a refill. Lead the way."

Carlotta rolled her eyes and refocused her attention on a hapless vampire as Christine led Erik away.

"May I ask what that was about?" They finally found a semi-quiet corner.

Christine turned to him, not quite sure how she was going to explain herself. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"I thought I was doing pretty well, all things considered. It wasn't like she was going to punch me in the face or anything. Not until she saw it, at least."

"Don't joke about that," she frowned at him. "You don't know Carlotta. She cheats on every guy she's with. Nobody deserves that, especially you."

"Why the sudden concern for my feelings?"

"Are you serious? I've always cared about your feelings."

"I remember you trampling all over them before I decided to end things between us."

She glared at him. "Because I was trying to get you to loosen up and get out of the house, which you are doing of your own accord, at this very moment."

His shoulders sagged. "I don't want to have this fight with you. Not tonight."

"And what's so special about tonight that you're suddenly no longer a recluse?"

He looked at her sadly. "I get one day a year to walk around without drawing too much attention. I just wanted to enjoy it."

Christine felt her face flush. "Oh my goodness, I didn't even think-"

"I've never even been to a bar before this. It's quite a bit louder than I thought it would be, but the costumes are fun."

"I like yours."

His laugh was deep and rich. "I wish I could say the same, Madame Zombie, but I think my face has you beat in terms of realism."

"I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"You didn't ruin it. Besides, the night is still young. I can't speak for tomorrow, but I am content for tonight."

She hugged him tightly and he rested his chin on the top of her head, just as he always had. They stayed that way for several long moments until he pulled back.

"Now, I believe you promised me a drink."


End file.
